A variety of derivatives of synthetic antibacterial compounds are known. However, many of the highly active derivatives are not absorbed well when orally administered.
The inventors of the present invention diligently endeavored to develop quinolone derivatives which possess high antibacterial activity and show efficient oral absorption rate.